Battlefield
by Jessickaaah
Summary: Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is really my first story I will upload on , so I hope you all enjoy this little, or (will try to be long) fan fiction of ZAGR. :D**

Chapter One

_**Telephone**_

_I left my hand and my heart on the Dance floor…_

Amber eyes stared out at a window, watching the snow plummet from the sky, one snow flake at a time. Her foot tapped anxiously waiting for High Skool to end. All she was hearing was the sound of some annoying reject that was sitting in the back of her, tap his pencil on his desk, this was really starting to vex the young teenager. She gritted her teeth once, and turned around,

"If you value your life, you _will _stop doing that." the young girl by the name of Gaz, demanded. This made the juvenile stop. Just a few minutes later, the bell rang, and everyone dashed out the door faster than you could say Irken Armada.

Gaz fixed her scarf, and put gloves on as she stepped out the door, her foot just was about to reach the ground, right before she was pushed, and fallen over by someone. The young girl let out an angry growl as her face slammed into the icy cold snow. She coughed as she regained her balance, and whipped the snow off her _now_ frozen face. Gaz turned around only to see him. Zim. The supposedly _"alien"_ that her older, and more annoying brother wouldn't stop obsessing about.

"Zim." Gaz growled, and glared at the teenage alien.

"Get out of the way Gaz-human." Zim was acting rather strangely, which was weird. Since Skool, he had changed a lot, he had now reached a good 6 inches, while Gaz was left with only 5 foot 4. What was wrong with Zim? There was also a atypical look in his eyes that Gaz had never noticed before, wait. Why was Gaz thinking all of this? She kicked a rock in his face, and left leaving Zim in pain for several minutes.

"Stupid Zim." she muttered putting her hands inside of her purple peacoat that fell to her knees.

As Gaz returned home, she appeared in a quiet kitchen, of course her father wasn't home. It seemed much more quiet nowadays ever since Dib had gotten a girlfriend, which had been Tak. Gaz was 16 and single. Though, this didn't really bother her. The purple haired teen went to go find her Game Slave 2, and try beating her game after she grabbed some leftover Bloaty's Pizza from their refrigerator that she was fixated with so much. She entered her room which if anyone entered would die, or at least be in a endless pit of despair their entire life.

After several hours of hearing constant beeping, and getting annoyed at her Vampire Piggy Hunter game, she took a break and threw her game to the other side of the room. Gaz looked up only to see Gir, standing in front of her doorway.

"_What is Gir doing here?" _Gaz questioned, it seemed as if Gir was motioning Gaz to come with him somewhere, she stood up from her bed and left the darkness of her room. Gir had been draining his Chocolate Bubblegum drink slowly to kill time,

"Mastar wants to see youuu!" Gir spoke after looking up, his mouth was covered with his drink. Gaz blinked several times,

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: This is really my first story I will upload on , so I hope you all enjoy this little, or (will try to be long) fan fiction of ZAGR. :D**

Chapter One

_**Telephone**_

_I left my hand and my heart on the Dance floor…_

Amber eyes stared out at a window, watching the snow plummet from the sky, one snow flake at a time. Her foot tapped anxiously waiting for High Skool to end. All she was hearing was the sound of some annoying reject that was sitting in the back of her, tap his pencil on his desk, this was really starting to vex the young teenager. She gritted her teeth once, and turned around,

"If you value your life, you _will _stop doing that." the young girl by the name of Gaz, demanded. This made the juvenile stop. Just a few minutes later, the bell rang, and everyone dashed out the door faster than you could say Irken Armada.

Gaz fixed her scarf, and put gloves on as she stepped out the door, her foot just was about to reach the ground, right before she was pushed, and fallen over by someone. The young girl let out an angry growl as her face slammed into the icy cold snow. She coughed as she regained her balance, and whipped the snow off her _now_ frozen face. Gaz turned around only to see him. Zim. The supposedly _"alien"_ that her older, and more annoying brother wouldn't stop obsessing about.

"Zim." Gaz growled, and glared at the teenage alien.

"Get out of the way Gaz-human." Zim was acting rather strangely, which was weird. Since Skool, he had changed a lot, he had now reached a good 6 inches, while Gaz was left with only 5 foot 4. What was wrong with Zim? There was also a atypical look in his eyes that Gaz had never noticed before, wait. Why was Gaz thinking all of this? She kicked a rock in his face, and left leaving Zim in pain for several minutes.

"Stupid Zim." she muttered putting her hands inside of her purple peacoat that fell to her knees.

As Gaz returned home, she appeared in a quiet kitchen, of course her father wasn't home. It seemed much more quiet nowadays ever since Dib had gotten a girlfriend, which had been Tak. Gaz was 16 and single. Though, this didn't really bother her. The purple haired teen went to go find her Game Slave 2, and try beating her game after she grabbed some leftover Bloaty's Pizza from their refrigerator that she was fixated with so much. She entered her room which if anyone entered would die, or at least be in a endless pit of despair their entire life.

After several hours of hearing constant beeping, and getting annoyed at her Vampire Piggy Hunter game, she took a break and threw her game to the other side of the room. Gaz looked up only to see Gir, standing in front of her doorway.

"_What is Gir doing here?" _Gaz questioned, it seemed as if Gir was motioning Gaz to come with him somewhere, she stood up from her bed and left the darkness of her room. Gir had been draining his Chocolate Bubblegum drink slowly to kill time,

"Mastar wants to see youuu!" Gir spoke after looking up, his mouth was covered with his drink. Gaz blinked several times,

Why?


End file.
